


A Rose By Any Other Name

by Whoareyou0000



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Asexual Aziraphale (Good Omens), Asexual Crowley (Good Omens), Asexual Relationship, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale's Sofa (Good Omens), Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Demon Crowley (Good Omens), Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), Happy Aziraphale (Good Omens), Happy Crowley (Good Omens), Happy Ending, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Name Changes, POV Crowley (Good Omens), Post-Apocalypse, Post-Series, Romantic Fluff, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens), Supportive Aziraphale (Good Omens), Sweet Crowley (Good Omens), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoareyou0000/pseuds/Whoareyou0000
Summary: "I was thinking, Angel, that I don’t feel much like anAnthonyany longer. Maybe I’m rather more of aHazelfor this go ‘round. Is that something you could get used to?”The angel turns a soft, milky chin in Crowley’s direction and curls his lips into the gentle, loving smile that always turns the demon's brimstone heart molten. There isn’t a smidgen of doubt in Aziraphale's big sapphire eyes.“Why yes, my dear. I do believe that you make a fetching Hazel.”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	A Rose By Any Other Name

Crowley groans and rubs at his un-shielded eyes, looking past the resulting stars and the latest addition of Classic Car Magazine to focus on the angel sitting upright and properly on the other end of the rather well-made and surprisingly warm leather sofa. He’s lost his tension in a sea of comfortable clothing, slacks the color of eggshells and a too big, knit sweater that pushes past his dainty hands when not shoved up to his elbows to reveal creamy, toned forearms. The book he balances upon the demon’s propped ankles matches the sofa in color and presents the title, _Romeo and Juliet,_ in a loopy, exaggerated scrawl. 

“Again with the bloody Shakespeare, love? I don’t know how you stay awake reading that drivel.” 

The afternoon drear, a commonality for a London autumn, casts a comfortable darkness upon their shared living space, books piled high and wide throughout, and Aziraphale’s porcelain cheek, once turned towards the lamp’s orange glow, catches the waning light and absorbs it in the most becoming way. 

“This one has romance, my dear, albeit the tragic sort. You might even enjoy it.” Those shining eyes cast warmth upon Crowley’s body like the bloody sun itself has risen again. “I did, however, sleep last night. It’s quite relaxing, I may even do it more often. Oh, and I had the most wonderful dream!” 

“Is that so?” Crowley waggles his eyebrows in a playful gesture no more suggestive than a tickle. “Do tell.” It earns a rare, bashful smile.

“We went to that lovely gelato shop down the path and they had a rousing new flavor- orange chocolate cream! I’ve always appreciated a good, biting citrus, myself, but the fusion of those flavors sounds absolutely scrumptious. How interesting it is, don’t you think, that humans combine and reshape their ingredients to make an entirely unique and perfectly natural creation.”

“Indeed, love.” He smiles down at the latest model of his Bentley, an unspoken question rising but not quite making it past his lips. He’s lived for centuries, sharing much of that time with the angel, and yet he still feels an unpleasant twinge in his gut at the thought of revealing _everything_ to his partner, whose rejection could outright discorporate him. 

“Chocolate alone is a wondrous flavor, of course.” Aziraphale goes on, his face settled in deep thought. “As is orange. Combined together, they transform into something different but equally delectable.” 

“Hmm.” Crowley thinks on that a moment and turns a page. “Do you suppose that transformation could extend to other areas as well? Such as people and their, uh, selves.” 

Aziraphale lays his book upon his lap and gives an excited huff. The wind blows outside, billowing the curtains and ruffling his cotton hair in a rather adorable sort of way. 

“Why yes! People come in all flavors. One needn’t be chocolate or orange. They may be both, or they may switch back and forth as their tastebuds evolve and change. Sometimes an orange is covered in chocolate before it becomes its true self. Or a chocolate may contain a bit of orange cream inside. What an extraordinary world it is, Anthony.” 

A restlessness overtakes the demon. He wiggles his toes gently, so as not to disturb the angel, and rids himself of the rather strong desire to flee. Then he clears his throat in preparation for the ineffable confession. 

“I was thinking, Angel, that I don’t feel much like an _Anthony_ any longer. Maybe I’m rather more of a _Hazel_ for this go ‘round.” A short silence follows. Crowley flips the page to the next expensive car and whispers the final bit. “Is that something you could get used to?” 

The cushion shifts under Aziraphale’s rotating weight. The angel turns a soft, milky chin in Crowley’s direction and curls his lips into the gentle, loving smile that always turns the demon's brimstone heart molten. There isn’t a smidgen of doubt in those big sapphire eyes. 

“Why yes, my dear. I do believe that you make a fetching Hazel.” 

Crowley’s body sags against the soft cushions. He releases long, delicate fingers from the pages of his magazine and allows the book to fall upon this chest. His relief shows in the most sincere and easy grin, followed by a long, satisfied sigh. How blessed he’s been to find such a wonderful, accepting, supportive being to spend his years alongside. 

“Thank you, Angel.” 

Aziraphale nods once and purses his lips in careful thought, the cheerfulness still holding in his dancing orbs as he slowly, somewhat awkwardly, breaks their connection. The sun makes a slow appearance between the window’s blooming gowns, signaling the dawn of a lovely afternoon.

“Yes well, a name should be fitting. One does carry it like an appendage.” He glances back at Shakespeare and then returns with a curious raise of an eyebrow. “What did the ‘J’ stand for anyway? You never did tell me.” 

Crowley, deciding there is no such point in engaging in shame for something entirely not shameful, answers truthfully.

“Jasmine, after the flower. Bit of a mishmash. Felt right at the time.” 

Aziraphale nods decisively. “Chocolate and orange. Delightful.”

“Precisely.” Crowley returns to his magazine and then crafts a new plan at the grumble of his mates’ stomach. “Speaking of, the midday gloom seems to have passed and I’m feeling a might peckish. Perhaps we should explore some new flavors of sugar and cream?” 

Aziraphale brightens, his pale cheeks now an enticing shade of rosy pink. He carefully places the bookmark in his text and sets it reverently upon the side table with a reassuring pat to its bound cover. When they lock eyes again, he holds all the light that God took away when Crowley fell. 

“You read my mind, Hazel. Let us take a stroll.”

Crowley’s heart bloody soars at the sound of his name upon Aziraphale’s lips. Fuck if he didn’t embody that sodding Juliet gestating a blossoming crush, its roots so embedded that even the deadliest of poisons could not exterminate its life. The demon plucks his glasses from the table and swings his legs out. He rises first, reaching out to help Aziraphale from the blanketed pit. Then they stroll towards the door, hands lazily and naturally joined as they so often do these days. 

“Oh, I do hope it was a prophetic dream!” Aziraphale expresses into the parting clouds.

It takes so little to make his angel happy. One small miracle.

“Me too, love.” Crowley squeezes the smaller hand. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> -This is my very first Good Omens fanfic. I hope I did okay and I welcome any feedback. :) One of my favorite parts of the series is how Crowley repeatedly changes his name and Aziraphale lovingly accepts it everytime. It warmed me on a personal level and I had to write something on it. 
> 
> Disclaimer-The title comes from Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, which is also mentioned in this work.


End file.
